


The Great Divide

by Blue_Hood



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Familiars, Hybrids, Pre-Relationship, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: The X-Men/Brotherhood feud but with supernatural creatures instead of mutants. Erik is a vampire, his magnetism developed with age. Charles is a werewolf, who has hope the hunters will see the errors of their ways. These are the origin stories for their followers.





	1. Origins

Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr once dreamed of a day the hunters would leave their people alone. Alas, Erik developed a taste for their blood that Charles could not abide by. The old vampire had been shaped by his centuries of suffering, taking a violent approach to the problem while his old friend was molded by werewolf instincts, protect what's his and leave the rest alone.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey were two blood wolves, their particular breed were sought after by vampires. Vampires and blood wolves could even mate, as a vampire's bite would not kill a blood wolf nor would such a wolf's scratch poison a vampire. Despite the loss of this natural lethal defense, blood wolves were stronger than normal werewolves and as such, hunters viewed them as a bigger threat. Any hunter who killed a blood wolf would gain honor and praise. Jean and Scott's packs agreed to send them to Charles' werewolf sanctuary. Scott's older brother, Alex, had been rescued by Charles and Erik before the split. At this school for gifted youngsters, Jean and Scott found their mates in each other.

The result of a forbidden love affair, Raven was a vampire-werewolf hybrid. In other words a shifter with an appetite for blood. Growing up with the Xaviers, she was constantly reminded of her status by her guardians insistent use of the bastard name Darkholme (dark home) which served as a warning to the supernatural world that she was not to be trusted. When her werewolf foster brother and his vampire friend went their separate ways, she followed the one who understood her. Erik never thought she was ridiculous for her hatred of having the name. Those with him used pseudonyms. He was Master or Magneto, she was Mystique. Never again would they be defined by names forced upon them.

Ororo Munroe was a female Alpha, shunned from her proud and proper pack, forced to fight to survive until Charles recruited her.

Victor Creed and James Logan were very old, they were also bastards. Victor’s mother was a vampire who only stuck around long enough to dump his father with the result of their affair, his father was a werewolf groundskeeper for the Howletts. The name Creed was an insult, to live by a creed is to belong and a bastard would never belong. James Logan was born of an affair between Victor’s father and Lady Howlett, a noble vampire house. His mother took the secret to her grave after a successful poisoning by the hunters of the age. Both inherited their mothers’ immortality and their father’s animal nature, neither could shift properly which meant they could destroy orders of hunters from the inside. James never developed Victor’s bloodlust, his acceptance that they should give into their animal natures. Eventually, they would have to choose sides. Victor’s bloodlust leading him to choose vampires, though he did not actually need to feed on blood. James’ protective nature leading him to help another hybrid find a home at a werewolf sanctuary.

Bobby Drake had to run for his life when he went from monster hunter to supernatural predator.

John Allerdyce was not, in fact, an Allerdyce. His father was, hence the name, but his father was human. Like his mother before him, John was a dragon. The night after his mother died, the dragon passed onto him. He wanted so badly to burn the abusive bastard who caused her death. His father startled him, causing him to knock over the candle, which set the table cloth on fire, which set his mother on fire, which caused her to burn to death. How the hell does a dragon burn like that, John didn’t know but something told him his father wasn’t worth it, that justice would find a way. He met some guy named Bobby who led him to a werewolf sanctuary- and this was his life now. They both fit in at the strange school.

Mortimer Tonybee was a freak. He was a small, deformed freak. When Magneto, Master of the Vampire Brotherhood offered him a home, Mortimer shrugged and accepted, better to be among monsters. While he could never quite recall how, he would always remember the discovery happened soon after he joined. Had he known what he was before, no one would be able to make fun of him. As it turns out, he had latent incubi traits triggered when hewas turned.


	2. Demons

Anna-Marie, a nice name for a succubus. Her birth parents, the usual incubi-succubi pairing that normally resulted in a stable child, died when she was a baby. An incubus and succubus could only satisfy each other for so long. She was adopted by a nice human couple, who were not hunters and thus were unaware of the supernatural world. Being born on Earth delayed the development of her true nature. Had her parents ever left Earth between her conception and birth, she’d be a mess. When her nature revealed itself, she was kissing her boyfriend. Though he died happy, she was not prepared for him to die at all. Packing a bag, she quickly fled before anyone could find out. Believing herself a monster until she met Logan, and encountered his monster of a brother, she dubbed herself Rogue. Dr. Grey took a little bit of blood from her and Logan, the samples revealing what they were. Professor Xavier explained how she was not human nor was she a monster unless she chose to be, that she was a succubus. He promised to find a way for her to live with this fact, find out how succubi and incubi feed.

Remy LeBeau was a demon child. No matter what the so-called experts told him, he was a demon child and proud of it. His charm was as supernatural as his gift with the cards and his ability to move energy around. No hybrid could do all those things. Charm is a vampire power shared by succubi and incubi. Foresight of any kind was its own gift, typically held by magical creatures. Nobody but Remy could move energy the way he could without a conduit. Experts claimed the energy was a succubi/incubi gift he inherited along with the charm, the foresight they agreed was separate or the energy was his magic along with the foresight and the charm was separate. However, hybrids never inherit many traits from one parent and Remy heard that all supernatural gifts originate from demons, ergo demon child.

His energy power is what led Professor Charles Xavier to contact him. Contacting Remy LeBeau the thief was easy, if you knew the ways of the Thieves’ Guild. Contacting Remy LeBeau the demon child, well Remy didn’t sell out those services as much. Charles managed to get a meeting with Jean-Luc and Remy was forced to attend. The second he laid eyes on the beautiful belle that accompanied the wolf-man, he suddenly felt a lot less forced. Charles introduced her as Rogue, apparently oblivious to her obvious beauty.

The professor sighed and asked Jean-Luc if he had a room prepared. The only thing that ever made Remy question his demon child status was the Chamber, a room with so many wards that the wolf-man should’ve been killed on contact. As if reading Remy’s mind, he smiled and held up a pendant from around his neck. A hybrid could probably enter the room without a problem, hybrids were known to be very human in some situations. Rogue seemed more uncomfortable than Remy had ever been as she entered the Chamber, clutching her own pendant so tightly Remy feared it might crack, thus costing her the protection.

Once in the room, Jean-Luc was able to tear his eyes off Rogue but Remy did not experience such a thing. His papí had to smack Remy out of his stupor. Focusing on the meeting, Remy learned that Charles wanted to hire Remy as the succubus’ feeder. The thief nearly said sold but his papí began negotiations instead. The pendant was clearly one of protection, keeping the wards from killing her was the extent of its power. Werewolves wore them habitually because the last thing any of their kind needed was to be outed a freaking door. Creatures like succubi and incubi could usually get around such restrictions the same way vampires could- by being invited in. In fact, they apparently used the same thing to get invited- the charm.

Jean-Luc was a rare one, his ancestry mixed every species you could name and then some. Both the Thieves and Assassins Guilds were led by such melting pots. The leaders only got involved with hybrids or humans because anything else would destroy the delicate balance that kept them from being abominations. They were already miracles, Tante Mattie told Remy once, what could they gain from pushing the envelope further. Due to their very mixed natures, they’re almost impossible to kill.

Remy was distracted the whole meeting, first by Rogue then by his own thoughts, until his papí chuckled and their guests nervously joined in. Looking at his father, Remy knew he looked like a fool. Rogue told him a deal was struck and Jean-Luc nodded, giving Remy permission. Upstairs, Remy advised Rogue to remove the pendant for maximum effect. They’d figure out the timing later, Remy could charge up as fast as Rogue could drain him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Rogue's theme song should be Irresistible by Fall Out Boy. Once I figure out the others, I think I'll make a song fic, typed because I don't know how to mix media.


	3. Blinding Sight

Foresight was a rare and dangerous power, up there with the likes of mimicry. Irene Adler was not from a very powerful, prestigious supernatural house. In fact, her family had all but forgotten they weren’t human with how rare and weak gifts were. The first time the blind woman saw, she was on a date and nearly dumped her tea on the man across from her. It was also the last time she let her family set her up. She encountered the blood-sucking shifter soon afterwards, triggering another vision, which Irene unknowingly muttered about. Both werewolves and vampires have sensitive hearing, her hybrid status hadn’t robbed her of the supernatural senses that came standard to both their kind. She caught the blind woman as she was rambling under her breath, describing something Mystique could just about see. Taking a quick look around, Magneto’s right-hand brought the stranger home. Before her boss could say anything about their seemingly human guest, Mystique glared him into silence before pointing at the woman’s mouth. Magneto listened for a moment before the muttering ended. Irene came back to the present and asked “Where am I?”

“You’re with the Vampire Brotherhood.”

“The Brotherhood,” that apparently triggered another vision and Magneto began recording her words. When the visions stopped, Irene asked “Who are you?”

“Mystique.”

“Then I guess I should be asking, who were you before?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t have a codename so I think it does.”

Instead of letting that devolve into a pointless argument, Magneto said “You seem to be gifted with foresight. How about Destiny?”

Irene agreed to the name, making it clear she wasn’t going to abandon her life to join them. Mystique and Magneto had a quick conference across the room before the latter told the newly dubbed Destiny that they would have to keep in touch, giving her Charles’ contact information in case of emergency. If Mystique and Destiny had a romantic relationship, Magneto paid it no mind.


	4. Living Spectre

A ghost, a phantom, a freak. These are things Kitty Pryde once used to describe herself. She was like a living spirit, which by definition shouldn’t be possible. By the time he learned of her case, Charles Xavier had decided the word impossible was meaningless. So many hybrids with various gifts courtesy of their mixed nature. He asked Mr. and Mrs. Pryde individually if their family had any legends or history of hauntings. Both answered negative, Mr. Pryde admitted that they’d been contacted by people who claimed they could fix Kitty. With a sigh, Charles gave them the standard spiel about the supernatural world that he gave to many new students and their families. The people who made that claim were likely hunters, who would fix her through lethal means. He asked the family of three to join him on a tour of his school. As with most, seeing so many unique people unafraid of what they are sold the Pryde family. Charles then explained that the school was backed by a collective of werewolves, packs from all around the world who support the sanctuary and point him in the direction of creatures in need.


	5. Turnblood

Despite having no clear supernatural ancestry, Fred Dukes could withstand a truck hitting him full speed or throw said truck. The closest Mystique had come to seeing such a thing was in Cain Marko, who was the avatar of an ancient being called Cyttorak. Fred Dukes was the result of a medical fluke in which receiving vampire blood during a surgery turned him into a vampire. Mystique visited him at a fair, where he was the main attraction. She tossed him a bottle of blood, which he assumed was punch and drank. When his hunger subsided, he stared at her wide-eyed. “More where that came from,” she promised “If you join us.”

“Join who?”

“The Vampire Brotherhood.”

“I ain’t a vampire.”

“That was blood,” she pointed at the empty bottle. “I’d say you are.”

Nodding, Fred asked “How’d I-?”

“I don’t know but we can find out.”

“Nah, I don’t really care.”

“You’ll need a code name, we don’t use human names.”

“They call me the Blob.”

“You don’t have to use that name unless you want to.” Mystique switched gears “We can talk more after we eat.” Glancing back the way she’d come, she smiled “There just so happens to be a whole feast around us.”

"They did say I'd have all I could eat if I joined them," said Blob with a smile.


	6. Don't Fear The Reaper

"A reaper? First a yeti and now a reaper!" Madeline Drake was not happy to find her son Ronny had developed magic. Honestly, Ronny wasn't happy his parents wrote off his brother Bobby. They couldn't disown both sons but they could lose them. Ronny ran away the night after his death touch developed. Dodging recruitment attempts by the Vampire Brotherhood, he traveled through the werewolf underground to Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, his brother's home. Some hybrid, Logan, collected him from the werewolf Beta that drove him the last stretch of the way. Had Logan been a regular werewolf, he would've been dead from catching the exhausted teen when he tripped. His survival tipped the former hunter-in-training off to his hybrid status. Upon sharing the revelation of his powers, Ronny was immediately accepted and placed in the room next to his brother, who was roommates with a dragon and thus could not be displaced.


	7. Rasputin

Piotr Rasputin was desperate. His little sister Illyana was freezing and no amount of blood magic could save her now. Piotr couldn't even tempt her into making the attempt. He would have given anything, which made him the perfect target for the Vampire Brotherhood. They were in Russia to take out the program that claimed Mikhail Rasputin's life. Sabretooth, formerly Victor Creed, pulled Piotr to his feet after the young man collapsed in the snow and failed to get back up. A gravelly voice ordered "Follow me." Piotr felt compelled to obey. He did not fall nor even stumble as he followed the feral vampire, all he could do was obey. Most humans obeyed old vampires like Sabretooth or Magneto with a need to please and desire to do more for their new master. Piotr was simply enabled to overcome his exhaustion and ignore the harsh elements. Dammit, he must not be human.

When they arrived at the vampire house, lent to the Brotherhood by the locals, Piotr followed him without questioning where they were. In an antechamber, Sabretooth said "Sit and wait here." Piotr sat down in a large armchair, frowning down at Illyana. Catching the movement, Sabretooth stopped at the door and stared at the body. She was on the brink of death but for some reason, he didn't find that tempting. Sabretooth changed commands "Walk beside me." Piotr by his side, they continued to where Mystique and Magneto were playing chess.

Mystique asked "Who are your friends?" Glancing up when no response was forthcoming, she let out a put-upon huff "If he's under thrall, you have to release him before he can speak."

"You are vampires, then." All three blood suckers turned to stare at him. His shoulders slumped as Piotr said "My sister has blood magic but she hasn't responded enough to use it. I guess I will have to enter contract to save her here."

"Contract?" said Mystique as Sabretooth said "Sister?" The latter gave the former a dirty look for revealing her youth.

Magneto said "That won't be necessary. At least, not in the traditional sense. If your sister truly does possess blood magic then you must also have gifts."

Piotr was too desperate to argue as Magneto sent Mystique to gather supplies to save Illyana. He set his sister on a table when directed, noting the master vampire's careful phrasing to avoid ordering him. A woman dressed in red, Scarlet Witch, performed a ritual that awoke Illyana, who grew horns and a tail. The young Russian jumped on her brother, clinging to him possessively as his muscles went lax. Scarlet Witch's eyes widened in recognition and she advised Magneto "They need to get somewhere secluded before she slaughters us in a frenzy."

With a nod, he agreed "Who would you recommend guide them?"

"I guess I should do it. Since my magic awoke her, she should view me as a lesser threat." Scarlet Witch carefully approached the siblings as Magneto ordered everyone else to back away, the vampires in the room finding comfort in the tight shadows by the walls. "Illyana, Piotr, I think I know somewhere you'll both be more comfortable."

The small girl climbed her large brother, settling on his shoulders and collecting herself "Lead the way." Scarlet Witch showed them to an empty, out of the way room before asking if they needed anything. Illyana jumped off her brother and made a waving gesture that told him to follow Scarlet Witch, which he did to gather supplies.

Reporting back to her father, Scarlet Witch said "Piotr is Illyana's familiar."

"He mentioned her blood magic," Mystique mused "He must have personal experience with it." Scarlet Witch agreed, the bond with a familiar could be formed accidentally.

* * *

When Illyana jumped on him, something inside made Piotr’s muscles go lax, retaining just enough strength to keep them from toppling over. As she settled on his shoulders and waved them forward, he walked completely unbothered by being her perch. After he returned with the supplies Scarlet Witch helped him gather, Illyana took the rations from the top and laid them out against the wall before using the blankets and pillows to make a nest. Piotr was frozen like a statue awaiting her orders, which Illyana didn’t seem to think was odd.

Finishing her nest, she waved him over and he moved forward. She made a face at his boots and he stopped to take them off, setting them neatly by the door before sitting down in the middle of the nest. Illyana curled up in his lap and Piotr gently held her, his trance breaking as she became content. Piotr swore he’d give everything for Illyana, he just hadn’t realized how much he’d already given.

The siblings talked once Illyana woke up from her first nap in his lap, they figured out what had happened and what it meant. Piotr could not disobey Illyana as he was her familiar and she could make him do anything- even things that should be impossible for him to do. This bond had been used by Sabretooth when he ordered Piotr to follow him while the young man held his mistress. Illyana wondered if it was possible for an impersonator to use Piotr, a thought which worried them both.

A few days later, Illyana was ready to leave their secluded nest and Piotr was in better shape than he had been when they were torn from their home. Scarlet Witch had the foresight to include sweats among the items Piotr brought back. The grey cotton didn’t look any worse for wear, considering they’d spent days using it for a nest. Illyana walked ahead of Piotr, which felt natural given the new balance of things. He resisted the urge to carry her on his shoulders because she had told him that she wanted to walk, which was close enough to a command. They found Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth and Scarlet Witch among other vampires and hybrids. Illyana sat down at one of two seats open next to each other, likely because their occupants were currently standing. Piotr took the other one, staying close to her had been instinct before he became her familiar. She told Magneto point blank “You’re in Russia for the same reason Piotr was stumbling through the snow to save me.”

“Yes, what can you tell me about this upstart new element?”

“Everything you just said about them is wrong. They’re not upstarts, they’re not new, they’re a cult that does human sacrifices to try to summon a demon lord. They sacrificed our brother Mikhail, triggering his gift in his last moments. Obviously that drew their interests towards us. My powers developed out of the same desperation that led my brother to trek through the wasteland. I’m not entirely sure how I created a familiar bond and didn’t trigger Piotr’s gift.”

“I see, well, that was very informative. Thank you Illyana.” Piotr sat up straight, he’d been leaning forward, a little bit towards Illyana. Magneto almost asked him to speak but remembered that he’d heard familiar bonds worked much like thralls and a thrall wouldn’t speak without their master’s say-so.

Illyana looked at her brother then around the room before turning back to Magneto, “We cannot stay in Russia, there is nothing for us here. I am sure you are going to move out as soon as you are done here. How about we help you and you give us a lift to America?”

“Deal.”

When Piotr remained frozen in his upright position, Illyana took another look around for a possible threat before saying “Tell me what has you alarmed.”

Piotr did not respond which told her everything she needed to know. A familiar would always obey their mistress, except in the case of a conflicting bond. Illyana stood up, spread her arms, the magic was natural to her, and gathered up the energy that Piotr was just barely sensing through their bond. Once she had all there was, she told her familiar “Stand up, face me.” His immediate obedience was reassuring as she took a measured step back. “Arms forward as if catch something long between both hands.” When he did as asked, Illyana put her hands in his and closed her eyes to focus. Mikhail was not dead, he was just energy instead of flesh. Using their familial connection to him, Illyana managed to summon all of him back before drawing on Piotr’s bulk and their shared memories to turn the energy back into a body. “Catch him,” she let go and stepped back again, Piotr caught their brother as she turned to Magneto “I stand corrected, he’s not dead.” Seeing Scarlet Witch gaping, she looked around “What?”

“You’ve never studied magic?”

“I don’t need to, it’s natural to me. Why?”

Scarlet Witch flipped through her extensive knowledge, searching for some combination that would explain energy powers and instinctive blood magic. “I, I’m not sure what that makes you and your brothers.”

“Lucky,” said Illyana. “Even if Mikhail isn’t dead, that doesn’t change the fact that they are too powerful to succeed. A demon lord with an army that can trigger supernatural gifts while destroying the carrier?” The Brotherhood brass agreed. “Mikhail, Piotr and I are not joining permanently; just to stop the cult and catch a ride to America. Deal?” They agreed.

In America, Mystique took the trio to the werewolf sanctuary. She had other business there but they didn’t need to know that. She led them straight to Charles, who greeted her warmly “Raven.”

“I don’t use that name anymore. Look, I’m just here to drop off some new recruits, Illyana and Piotr have to room together, he’s her familiar and brother.” She gestured between them so Charles would know which man she was talking about.

The last man spoke up “I am Mikhail, their brother,” his accent distinct and pronounced. Illyana took to English the fastest but Mikhail was stubborn about not needing a translator, Piotr was somewhat behind them both.

Pointing to a room, Charles told his foster sister “Kurt is in there with his friends.” He smiled warmly at the Russian siblings, welcoming them and beginning the tour with room arrangements. “Normally we assign rooms by gender, making exceptions for mates. This was originally a werewolf pack house and still is, although now it is home to many supernatural beings.” He showed them to a room currently housing one teen, “Unless you all need to stay together, I think this will do well for Mikhail. Your roommate would be a young reaper and you would be next door to a dragon.” The Russian in question cut him off by accepting the room, dropping his bag of things the Brotherhood had given him onto the bed. Charles showed them an empty room at the end of one hall, “This should due for Illyana and Piotr, I think.” Illyana agreed, Piotr was still a little dazed by how quickly they were being accepted and thus had let Illyana take control. Charles avoided contractions, though he doubted he was doing well keeping the words simple. As they went back downstairs to the main floor, he asked “Do all of you speak English?”

Mikhail said “Illyana and I more than Piotr.” His brother had a blank look in his eyes that signaled he was not in control of himself. Charles continued the tour, seemingly unaware of this fact.

After the tour, Mikhail put an arm out to stop Piotr from following Illyana into the room Charles had indicted to Mystique. The youngest Russian told her familiar “Let Mikhail help you, brother.” He stopped struggling to get passed his brother and turned to Mikhail, awaiting his lead.

Joining the teens in the room, Illyana shyly introduced herself. Bobby introduced the group before Kitty asked “Who are those guys you were with?”

“They are my brothers, Piotr and Mikhail.” She smiled before adding “Yes, we are Russian. Piotr is still learning English but Mikhail and I made it a competition to learn.”

“What are you?” asked Ronny, “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I don’t actually know. Mikhail has a gift with energy and I have blood magic yet Piotr does not seem to have gifts.”

Kitty chuckled, “Piotr is the one who tried to follow you in here, right?”

“Yes, he is my familiar.”

“That’s not uncommon,” assured Ronny, which earned him a curious look. “My father was raised by witches. Sibling familiar bonds aren’t very uncommon.”

“I was told the familiar bond might control what gifts he has.”

“True,” said Ronny, earning a couple glares.

Illyana seemed to put the introductions and Charles’ explanation together, she pointed at John “You are a dragon,” then Ronny “And you are a reaper?” They nodded and she smiled, “Then Mikhail is your new roommate.”

The teens shared a smile, causing Illyana to smile in return. Kitty asked “Who’s older? Mikhail or Piotr?”

“Mikhail is the oldest,” answered the young Russian as Kitty was about to backtrack on the phrasing of her question. “He is helping Piotr out of his daze.”

“What caused it?” asked John.

“He was overwhelmed by the trip here so he retreated into himself,” Illyana explained “When the bond was first triggered, Piotr stopped thinking. He can do that whenever he likes now.”

Kitty asked “How does that work?”

“He lets Illyana take control.” Ronny pursed his lips at the Russian “I didn’t know familiars could put themselves on auto-pilot like that.”

Bobby shrugged it off “Probably because we were always taught to view familiars as mindless slaves.”

“I am glad Mystique explained the familiar thing for us.” That explained why Mystique had been allowed onto the property without an escort. Illyana stood “Mikhail should be done with Piotr now.” She left with a smile. The other teens following her out moments later, just in time to see her square off with Mikhail.

Kitty sidled up to Piotr, trying to talk to him. John chuckled before saying something in Russian which brought a smile to Piotr’s serious face. When his friends turned to stare at him, John shrugged “Apparently I have a Russian predecessor.”

“Predecessor?” asked Illyana as she dodged Mikhail before taunting him in Russian.

“I became a dragon when my mother died. I have the collective knowledge of previous dragons in my line. Apparently, one of them was Russian, hence how I speak the language without taking any classes.” He groaned as something occurred to him “Professor Xavier is gonna make me take another aptitude test now. It’s not my fault I don’t know what knowledge I have.”

Turning their attention back to the sparing sibling, they were mesmerized by the flow of the fight before Mikhail and Illyana eventually called it quits. The group wandered over to the edge of the treeline and sat down. Bobby and Ronny retold stories of their hunter training, for the Russian trio. Even those who’d heard the stories what seemed like a million times found new humor in them. Kitty tucked herself under Piotr’s arm, which prompted John to provide an explanation in Russian. Piotr relaxed with a smile, “котенок.”

Kitty looked at John for a translation “Kitten.” She smiled up at Piotr. John smirked at the man “колосс,” earning another questioning glance.

Illyana chuckled “That would have made a great code name.” She translated for the Americans, “Titan.”

“Colossus is what I was going for,” corrected John with a shrug, “Either way.”

Kitty gave the dragon a wicked grin “Maybe you could avoid another aptitude test by acting as his translator.”

“I think it’d work the other way around,” said John.

She shrugged, “Either way.” Some of their friends laughed as John groaned, realizing she’d set him up. He cursed her in Russian, earning chuckles from the Rasputins as confusion made the others stop laughing.

Bobby asked Illyana “What’d he say?”

“No tell.”

John went inside, cursing in every language he knew except English and growing more frustrated with every language he discovered fluency in. Ororo caught him, taking it upon herself to proctor his language tests. She admitted “I don’t know why we even bother.” John grumpily took the damn tests, acing every one, then sat with his arms crossed as the weather witch graded them before giving him the next level up. The routine continued until they ran out of tests, some she couldn’t give him because he had not demonstrated enough fluency to pass a previous test. Sitting him in front of a computer, she let him work at his own pace through the simulated speaking tests. Watching to make sure he didn’t cheat, she didn’t think he would since he never wanted to take any aptitude tests. The program they used simulated conversations, Charles planned to use it to test the Rasputins, and maybe teach Piotr more English with it if he really was struggling as much as his sister claimed.

After all the testing, it was dinnertime and John rejoined his friends at their usual table. Only shifters were allowed out after dark, something the dragon planned to take advantage of that night. Though his friends teased him about it, John didn’t shift much. He preferred the powers he had in human form over the power to become a dragon. Werewolves had to shift regularly; dragons, it seemed, did not.


	8. Wonder Twins

In his youth, Erik sired twin hybrids by a witch. The discovery of his nature drove her to seek an abortion, the young vampire had to take action to prevent that. Employing vagrants, he had a man stand guard over his lover at all times. Everyone was fed and his children were not in danger of being killed before they ever lived. A week before their birth, he asked the witch if she was certain she could not live with their children's existence. She swore she could never live with bringing such monsters into the world. He put her out of her misery as soon as the birthing was complete, savoring her blood one last time.

When his daughter, Wanda, developed strong magic, he sought out the best possible familiar. A young man named Walter served her well, he willing partook in potions and did her bidding. As time passed, Wanda gained and lost familiars, seeking them out herself to attain the best connection.

Her twin, Pietro, was often jealous of her. The only thing special about him was his appetite. His hunger was never as sated as their father's seemed to be. Though there was also never a shortage of down on their luck mortals to feed from. Shortly after Erik's power over metal developed, his son's speed increased exponentially. He saw this as the natural progression of things. He'd been a young vampire when he sired the twins, they weren't much younger than him and Pietro's legendary appetite was now fitting.


	9. Lost Children

Charles Xavier loved and lost his first mate soon after the birth of their pup David. His parents never understood, they considered her death a blessing. They thought his fling a waste of time. His Alpha stepfather used Charles' youth as an excuse to get rid of David. Before he and Erik went their separate ways, they swore that they would always stand together for their children's sakes.

Warren Worthington III disappointed his father when he developed wings instead of full shifter abilities. His mother's human heritage must've tainted their pure bloodline, he said. The young Warren's wings made blending in almost impossible. When Charles Xavier offered to take him off his father's hands, Warren felt like he was being sold to the Professor. Later, he'd realize he couldn't be happier to be sold to the Professor's pack.

If hybrids are bastards, their offspring are really screwed up. Kurt Wagner couldn't shapeshift unlike his mother, he had blue fur covering his demonic body 24/7. But, eventually he developed the ability to teleport like his father, Azazel, the result of a witch's affair with a demon lord.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395402) by [Blue_Hood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood)


End file.
